Wild Eyes
by Ashana
Summary: Harry struggles with the daily trials of being an Auror. Lily struggles with adjusting to her first year at Hogwarts. Morgan Fae struggles to sleep at night, haunted by the image of a man with bright green eyes and messy dark hair killing her father...


**Wild Eyes**

Summary: Harry Potter struggles with the daily trials of being an Auror. Lily Potter struggles with adjusting to her first year at Hogwarts. Morgan Fae struggles to sleep at night, haunted by the image of a man with bright green eyes and messy dark hair killing her father...

**Prologue: The Raid**

Harry Potter was excited. He crouched beside his best friend and partner, Ronald Weasley, and rolled his wand between his fingers. Despite having been an Auror for nearly ten years, he had never gotten over this part of the job. Closing in on a suspect always made his heart race, his body tense, his fingers itch to throw a curse. Ron was no better – he was bouncing on his toes, red hair peeking over the stone wall they were using for cover.

On the other side of the wall was a mansion, a red brick building three stories high, covered with ivy and soot. Smoke was curling out of the chimneys, while lights flickered in the downstairs windows behind heavy curtains. The entire building was coated with notice-me-not charms and security wards, which had swiftly been dismantled by Richard Gord, the teams curse-breaker. They had expected their target to notice the drop in security, but it seemed that so far he had remained oblivious.

A lean, brown rat scurried across the top of the wall towards them, and Harry had to check his first instinct to blast it into oblivion. Ever since his third year at Hogwarts, he had been leery of the creatures. Ron, however, held out his hand to the rodent. It leapt over the offered digits and ran down his arm, across his shoulder, and down his chest to the ground.

"Ugh, bloody hell, how many times have I told you not to do that?" He demanded of the rat. It grinned, clearly laughing at the boy, before swiftly morphing into a short, skinny young girl.

"Sorry Weasley," she said, not sounding sorry at all. Pinned to her red auror robes was a round, silver badge with the words 'Potter Squad' engraved in it. She turned to Harry and gave him a rather cheeky salute. "Got a report for you, sir!"

For the hundredth time, Harry wondered what had possessed Madame Bones to put Julie Woodwort on their team. She was seven years his junior, and had only been an Auror for the past two. She was smart, her animagus form was invaluable, and her sharp eyes could probably rival those of Severus Snapes in a classroom of dunderheads. Yet she was a Slytherin, and throwing her in with the pure-blooded Gryffindor Ron was like throwing water on a grease fire. Harry was surprised they hadn't killed each other yet.

"Go ahead, Julie," he urged, hoping to diffuse the situation before it began.

The woman lifted her wand and began to sketch out the floor plan of the house in mid air, a golden line of light outlining the walls and doors. "The upper levels are empty," she began to explain as she finished drawing the first floor, "The kitchens too. I couldn't find a single house elf, not even in the kitchen. The man probably got rid of them when he began to seriously consider this whole 'take over the world' thing." She jabbed her wand at the room labeled 'library', and a bright red dot appeared. "Fae is in the library, drinking."

"Perfect," Ron hissed, a feral grin crossing his face. "We can get in and take him out, no problem. And if he's gone and gotten himself pissed, it'll be twice as easy!"

"Hold on, poppet," Julie ignored his snarl and poked her wand at the layout twice more. Two green dots appeared beside the red one. "He has a woman and girl in there as well. Didn't the briefing say that he had a wife and child?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "a little girl 'round Albus's age."

Ron was frowning, while his Slytherin partner nodded. "We should call child services and get them out here too."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It'll take them about an hour to get out here." He rubbed the handle of his wand against his temple. "Ron, go get Dean. Tell him to apparate back to the Ministry and get Astoria and Hermione. If the fight turns ugly, we'll need their-"

Just what would be needed was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the mansion beyond the wall. The three Aurors carefully peeked above the wall, and Julie pointed towards the large library windows. Through the thick curtains, the shadow of a woman screamed again and jerked, before falling to the ground and out of sight.

"Crucio," the two men muttered, instinctively clutching their wands tightly.

"No time to call for anyone else," Harry tapped his 'Potter Squad' badge with a finger. The words wiggled for a moment before reforming into, 'Move In. HP RW JW at point.' The badges on his coworkers chests glowed and changed to reflect the message. The badges had been a gift from George and Fred (who had taken to haunting the shop, not that either twin minded), and worked the same as the DA coins from fifth year.

"Let's go," Ron leapt over the wall and led the way up to the mansion, the screams of pain echoing in their ears.

* * *

><p>Morgan Leanne Fae never got to stay up past dark. Her daddy said that once it was dark, it was adult time, and that if she wasn't in bed by then the monsters would come and get her. Morgan knew it wasn't true – her mother had told her so. But her mother had also told her that her parents wanted some time alone in the evenings, so they could be mushy, and the four year old would much rather be in bed than watching her parents snog in the sitting room.<p>

Tonight, however, her father had allowed her to stay up late. She had been worried at first, but it was nearly two hours after dark now, and there had been no snogging. The three of them were in the large, ancient library of Fae Manor. Daddy was drinking whiskey, a kind from Asia called 'Chinese Fireball Whiskey,' while her mommy sat on the couch reading a book. Morgan sat beside her, snuggled close and playing with her Polly Pureblood doll, which had been a gift for her birthday. The doll was dressed in beautiful robes and had long, golden hair. It would randomly move it's head and offer advice about manners and proper pureblood decorum.

Morgan had just begun to brush her dolls hair when her father leapt to his feet, splashing whiskey down his front. The two on the couch looked up in surprise.

"Reginald, what is it?" Darla Fae stood and joined her husband, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"The wards have weakened," the man balled his hands into fists, absently shattering the glass of whiskey. He absently shook the shards of glass out of his hand, ignoring his wife's' startled gasp. "We have to leave. Now."

Darla grew pale. "Morgan, got get into some play clothes, okay?" She turned to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "We're going to go on a trip, okay?"

Well that made sense, Morgan nodded as she stood. Why else would her parents have allowed her to stay up late? Maybe they were going to the cottage in Romania for Christmas...

"Leave her," Reginald growled, fingering his wand.

Darla spun and stared at her husband. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, leave her! We don't need a little brat slowing us down." He glared at his daughter over his thick nose. Now, if it had been a boy, a true heir, he would allow it.

"You can't be serious! The ministry will put her into foster care! We can't let that happen." Darla glanced at her daughter, who had paused to watch the conversation. Large, curious blue eyes met her own. "We are not leaving Morgan behind!"

She didn't even see the curse coming. "CRUCIO!"

The woman screamed, limbs jerking, before she fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Morgan gasped, rooted to the spot.

"No, daddy!" She dropped her doll and tried to approach her mother, only to be clipped by a flailing arm. "That's a bad spell! Stop it!'

Reginald broke off the curse and turned to his daughter, eyes blazing. "A bad spell, huh? I'll show _you _a bad spell!" He turned his wand on the girl, but his words were cut off by the door to the library being slammed open.

Three aurors – two men and one woman – stood in the doorway, wands pointed at his heart. Within a heartbeat, Morgan and Darla were forgotten as the man began to wage war against the three, not even pausing to exchange words. The girl took advantage of her fathers distraction and knelt beside her mother, who was breathing harshly, face pale.

"Mommy?" The girls voice broke as she shook the woman's shoulder. "Mommy, wake up!"

With a groan, Darla opened her eyes. "Morgan," she breathed, touching her daughters hand. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest. "Morgan," she repeated, stronger, "go hide, and stay there until it's over."

"But mommy-"

"Now," the woman managed to snap. "Go hide. Quickly."

On the other side of the library, the four duelists battled. Morgan cast them a frightened look, but a sharp nudge from her mother sent her scrambling across the carpet. She crawled beneath the large coffee table by the fireplace, hiding her face in her hands.

"Julie!" One of the men in red was shouting now. She peeked between her fingers and watched as he pointed at her other. _Oh no, they're going to hurt her more! _

"On it!" The woman in red leapt past Reginald and swept Darla up in her arms. She pressed a finger to the silver button on her chest. "Medical Portus!" The two disappeared in a whirl of colors.

Beneath the table, Morgan whimpered and turned her attention to the fight. The red-headed man was lying on the floor, a big bump on his head. The other man was still battling her father. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. A pair of broken glasses fell from his face, but that didn't stop him.

"I've had enough of this!" Reginald bellowed, looking around his destroyed library. "This is the end for you, half-blood! Avada Ke-"

"EXPELIARMUS!"

Morgan watched in horror as her father was blasted backwards across the room. He hit one of the bookshelves with a sickening thump and fell to the floor. The shelf wobbled precariously, before it too fell, crushing the man.

Harry Potter knelt beside his partner, unaware that across the room a small girl watched his every move, terrified beyond belief of the tall dark-haired and green-eyed man who had killed her daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I've been working hard on the idea for months now. Please, please, _please _REVIEW if you want to see more! **

**If I don't get reviews, I'm going to assume no one is interested and I'll put my energy towards other stories. So please, feed me feedback!**

**3 Ashana**


End file.
